


Things Bros Totally Do That Are Completely Platonic

by TheLanceShow



Series: Kuro and Lance are Pining [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I love Kuro, Insecure Kuro, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Not Established Relationship, OTP Feels, Pining, Pining assholes Lance and Kuro, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Undecided Relationship(s), i love lance, just get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: "If I do recall--which I can--you're pretty ticklish." Kuro stated casually. Lance froze."No, no, no," Lance said nervously, pushing off from the wall and slowly shuffling to the right. "How about we don't do that?"





	Things Bros Totally Do That Are Completely Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> What?? More Kuro??? Because he is my son?????
> 
> Amazing

Lance looked up and nearly fell flat on his ass.

"What the fuck, dude?!"

Kuro smiled indulgently, flashing his sharp canines at Lance. He knew saving Lance for last was a good idea. Everyone else had simply done a double-take then waved--except for Keith, the little shit still hadn't gotten over the fact that Kuro licked his cheek. Lance was the only one to say something.

"Hello," He purred, wiggling his eyebrows and smile widening when Lance shook his head and grinned.

"Why are you up there?" Lance laughed, leaning against the wall. The hallway was empty except for the two of them.

"I wanted to scare the team,"

"Your nails have dug into the metal of the ceiling, Kuro!"

"Minor details."

Lance smiled softly, a special one he only showed to Kuro, and he was getting those weird stomach cramps again. "Get down from the ceiling, you dork."

Kuro hated himself--maybe even loathed himself--for following the command. Had it been anyone else, he would have told them to fuck off and purposely stay on the ceiling for at least a day. But Lance had a strange effect on him, making the paladin have almost complete control over Kuro.

He let go, falling to the ground on his feet in front of Lance with a soft thud. Lance smiled down at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Kitten," Lance murmured, leaning down. "I call you that because you do shit like this." Lance rapped a finger to his chin. "Plus the whole always-landing-on-your-feet-from-tall-heights thing."

"I asked you to stop calling me that," Kuro scolded playfully, standing and crossing his arms. Lance leaned back on the wall with a small, wicked smile. "It makes me feel weird."

"Aw, Kitten feels funny," Lance cooed, clasping his hands together and batting his eyelashes. Kuro smirked and placed his hands on his hips as his face heated. "Look at my wittle Kitten gettin' all red and such."

"Lance, halt your words," Kuro tutted.

"Or what, Kitten? You can't touch me." Lance giggled when Kuro took a small step forward.

"If I do recall--which I can--you're pretty ticklish." Kuro stated casually. Lance froze.

"No, no, no," Lance said nervously, pushing off from the wall and slowly shuffling to the right. "How about we don't do that?"

Silence, then Kuro lunged and Lance was barely able to sidestep the attack before he took off running, screeching.

Admittedly, Lance was fast and had stamina. They managed to run through two floors of the castle, passing each room quickly with a determined Kuro and a screaming Lance. It was when they entered the dining room where Lance stumbled and Kuro was able to tackle him, making him lay on the table.

Lance was breathing heavily, chest puffing quickly with each breath. His cheeks were flushed and a smile wide enough to show his dimples stretched across his face.

"Please," Lance whined, teasing. "Don't do this to me-" A pause. "-Kitten."

Kuro grinned as Lance pushed at his face, "This isn't helping your case, bro."

"I see I've rubbed off on you, broski," Lance said lightly, pushing harder on Kuro's face. Kuro pinned his wrists next to his head.

"For better or worse?" Kuro purred.

"Better, baked brotato."

Sudden and slyly, Kuro removed his hands and made his human hand dance over Lance's neck, the clawed one lightly tickling his sides, wary of the nails.

The reaction was immediate, Lance's lively giggles filling the room. They were loud and frankly, adorable, as Lance bucked and cried with laughter. He was extremely sensitive to the treatment, going as how he had tears rolled out of his eyes. He was moving roughly, leading to Kuro sitting on his thighs--still  _on the table--_ stopping the movement of his legs.

"Pl-Please," Lance violently giggled, more tears leaking out of his eyes. "S-Stop!"

"What's the magic word?" Kuro asked, pausing his assault.

"I'm guessing it's not Kitten?" Lance said with a breathless upturn of his lips.

That definitely wasn't the magic word.

He attacked again, harder this time, making it hard to make out the laughter as Lance sobbed. "N-N-No! Fuck!"

"Kuro, get off of Lance!" A hard voice shouted.

His hands stopped and moved away from Lance's body. Residual giggles still racked through Lance's body as he looked towards the voice; Shiro.

Kuro glared at his slightly taller twin. "I'm not hurting him, the fuck?"

Shiro frowned, "Get off of him, he was crying."

With a tremendous groan, Kuro slid off Lance onto the floor. He held out a hand and Lance took it, landing on the floor fluidly. He smiled.

"I hate you so fucking much," the phrase was said with such an intense fondness that Kuro's insides began to buzz.

"I think you should stay away from Lance for a little while." Shiro said, crossing his arms. "I don't want you to hurt him."

"Oh, you're assing with me right now," Kuro spat, slapping Lance's raised palm with his own. "Since when do you give a fuck about Lance?" 

The blue Paladin flinched and moved a small amount behind Kuro.

"I care about all of the team!" Shiro shouted yet again; a hand of Lance's clutched desperately at the back of Kuro's shirt. "Of course I care about Lance."

"You know what? Why don't you go check on  _Keith,_ since-!"

"Don't." 

The word was uttered quietly from Lance's lips. He was looking down and scowling at the floor.

"Shiro, you can't control everything I do. You can't control what Kuro does all the time. He was tickling me, that's all. Calm down." Lance's voice was stern and he gently grabbed Kuro's wrist. They walked out of the room.

Lance deflated after they left. He could tell Shiro had put a tremendous weight on his mood.

Kuro lifted Lance's spirit as soon as he was introduced to the team. According to Lance, when he met Kuro, he instantly took a liking to him. He told him once that he didn't really know why, but he was ecstatic they became close friends.

Kuro pulled his hand back and Lance stared at him, mildly concerned. "What happened?"

"How about we change into our pajamas and watch a movie that we don't understand?" Kuro asked, grinning when Lance brightened.

"I love you, Kuro." Lance said, dragging Kuro along to his room.

"I love you, too, Lance." Kuro replied, though in his mind, a question lingered.

Is it still platonic?

 

"I loved that weird curse, by the way," Lance said, smiling and curling up closer on Kuro's lap; Kuro absentmindedly ran his hand through Lance's hair, playing with the small waves. The movement helped both of them, the calming motion squashing their insecurities as they basked in each other's company. "I gotta start using that word. 'Assing'; truly a literary masterpiece of a word."

"Not as much as you love me, right, Bro J. Simpson?"

"Of course, My Little Brony."

**Author's Note:**

> Also...  
> What even are those variations of 'bro'


End file.
